


empty as that beating drum

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Jemma's understandably excited. They specifically asked forher. The field team who found the 084 only had a physicist on staff and so it had been brought back for her.It’s likely that any biochemist will do, so it means a lot that her name has gotten around enough that she’d be specifically chosen.Fitz is going to be so jealous.





	empty as that beating drum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineyma/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the EVER AMAZING AMY! It is less than a fraction of what she deserves, but all I am capable of, so I hope she'll accept it for what it is -- me doing my best. 
> 
> Amy, you are a shinning star and just stupidly amazingly talented and you would be like the most intimidating person in the world if you weren't also the sweetest (which doesn't mean you're not still super intimidating, it's just easier to forget when you're so _nice_ ). I am stupidly grateful to have you as my friend and I hope your birthday is everything you deserve and more! I love you and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dubious consent tag is because sex pollen is (nearly) ALWAYS dubious consent as far as I'm concerned.

The agent who had been sent to fetch her is lagging behind – but he told Jemma where she was needed and it's not like she's going to wait for some dawdling agent! There’s an 0-8-4 to investigate!

She’s understandably excited. They _specifically_ asked for her. The field team who found the item, the agent sent to fetch her had been skimpy on the details as to what it was, only had a physicist on staff and so it had been brought back for _her_.

It’s likely that any biochemist will do, so it means a lot that her name has gotten around enough that she’d be specifically chosen.

Fitz is going to be so jealous.

Maybe this will help her convince him to put in to join a field team – her test isn’t for another two weeks, so there’s still time for Fitz to sign up for the same round of testing.

Jemma is still contemplating how best to irritate Fitz with her being singled out when she reaches the outbuilding that’s supposed to hold her artifact. The agent – her escort, she supposes – finally catches up and scowls at her before swiping to let them both in.

She wastes no time in trying to walk past the still scowling agent, but he catches her arm and glances towards the room. “Agent Simmons,” he says, and she tries not to show how impatient she is with the delay, “once you’re done here, you’re to report to John Garrett – the field team leader – in his office. 35A, Building H.”

“Yes, of course,” she agrees, mind already running through the tests she’ll have to perform.

He starts to repeat the information again and she focuses back on him, her own scowl in place. “I am a genius,” she states gently, trying to extract her arm from his grip, “I won’t forget. Now let me do my job.” And then he’s released her and she’s headed into the building.

She spends several hours running tests on the substance – what the guards around the room are calling “goo” (she despairs, she really does) – and then several more hours simply marveling at it before realizing she probably shouldn’t keep the field team leader waiting.

It’s close to ten at night, and she does worry for a moment that he will have left, but when the elevator opens on the third floor of building H she can see that his office door is open and light is streaming out from it.

It’s good – maybe if she makes a good enough impression on him he’ll want her on his team, she’s sure having a team already want her will help smooth the way.

Jemma straightens the cuffs on her open lab coat and uses a nail to chip at a bit of unknown stain on her slacks before walking the rest of the way towards the office. She’s tugging at the ends of her hair, trying to make it lay flat when she walks in the door and looks around. It’s a small entrance way, and she can see an office door behind it and –

She stops. There’s a man with his eyes closed leaning against the wall by the office door and…

He's beautiful, soft lips and strong cheekbones – but it's something else about him that gives her pause. Something she can't name or quantify and – she's standing in the doorway and hesitating and the push to not make him uncomfortable drives her forward. "Mr. Garrett?" She asks and he looks up.

She feels her breath catch when she sees his eyes. Gorgeous and brown and…

He chuckles and smiles self deprecating and if he was beautiful before he's breathtaking now and she feels her heart miss a beat and then start pounding out overtime before he even takes the hand she's extended. "Grant Ward," he says, his voice higher than she’s expecting but it still sends chills down her spine even before his hand curls around hers.

And then they aren't chills – they're flames and her fingers clutch around his and the air is thick and hard to breathe and when she looks at him he's panting too and his eyes are blown and –

"Oh," she breathes, stepping forward into him and even though he's wearing tactical gear and she's still in a lab coat just being pressed against him makes the air thin a little – makes it so she can breathe. "My soulmate."

He nods. His hand has let go of hers and now he's simply running his hands down her sides and she arches into it and – he makes a hungry noise. "Mine."

"We should –" It's hard to think. His hands are on her ass and he's hard against her stomach and he's even more beautiful with that hungry look. "Somewhere else. Private."

"Yes," he agrees but he buries his head in her neck and his teeth are nipping at her skin and she doesn't care that they're in someone else's entranceway – that the door is open. That the person she came to see might even now be in his office, just beyond this wall. Later, she'll be embarrassed, but for now she arches her neck to give him more room and works at some of the buckles on his vest.

She’s still struggling with it when he, finally, seems to realize what she’s trying to do and pulls back from her neck with a growl. His vest is off in a flash and it’s easy to get her fingers under the shirt he’s wearing and to his warm skin underneath. He shrugs that off as well and he feels so good against her hands.

He’s starting to slide her lab coat down – hindered somewhat by her resistance to letting her hands leave his flesh – when he suddenly freezes, growls, and spins her so he’s got her against the wall and his bulk is blocking her.

She takes the opportunity to set her teeth against the skin of his chest, but then she hears a voice and it’s a _woman_ ’s voice and –

“Mine,” Grant growls, but he’s looking over his shoulder and – she hears a door shut and the rush of footsteps but then Grant is taking a step back from her towards the door and _no_. He’s _hers_.

Jemma gets a grip on the waistband of his jeans and pulls him back and kisses him and he seems to forget whatever he was going to do and she rubs her legs together, restless, and then he’s lifting her up and walking into the office and –

To her relief there’s no one in there.

He takes a moment to lock the door behind them before setting her back on her feet and stripping the lab coat off of her – her shirt and bra follow in short order and then he’s slipping a hand into her slacks and –

“God,” he says, and his voice is wrecked, “you’re so wet for me.”

His name is the best she can manage as she arches into his touch, but the angle is awkward and – the button doesn’t survive him getting her out of them and she doesn’t even care because then, suddenly, they’re both blissfully naked and he’s gorgeous.

He’s gorgeous and he’s _hers_.

He moves her, again, picking her up easily and she wraps her legs around his hips but then he’s taking her breast into her mouth and she wants friction, damnit, but it doesn’t matter how much she claws at his back or writhes, he seems set to drive her crazy before letting her actually feel him and –

“Grant! Damnit, just –“

He chuckles and leaves a trail of soft kisses down her chest as he unwraps her legs from his hips and forces her to stand and she’s about to object but then he drops to his knees and _oh_ , okay. That’s okay then.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he says, before burying his face in her cunt and she’s got her fingers in his hair and she can’t think she can only feel and his mouth feels amazing. He presses biting kisses to her thighs, in between licks and sucks and – she pulls on his hair and finally he actually sets to with vigor, fucking her with his tongue and rubbing her clit with his thumb until she’s coming and –

He moves faster than her brain can process, and he’s got her picked up again and he’s asking something against her neck and – birth control, he’s asking about birth control and “I have the – the thing –“ it has a name, she knows the name, but it’s “yes,” she settles on, because she can’t fucking think and she just wants him in her and –

When he finally slides in she feels like the world settles around them.

This feels right. He’s the other half of her soul and he’s finally _here_ and she can’t tell if the tears pricking the corner of her eye are from joy at the realization or from how amazing he feels in her. And then he starts to move and any attempt at thinking is futile and she finds herself drowning in sensation and love.

 

***

 

He can't stop touching her – he doesn't want to stop touching her. She's a warm weight against his chest and the task that once seemed like a chore – like something that would hold him back and hinder him – now feels like a gift.

Most people never find their soulmate. It's a rare blessing and here he is, actively hoping she never finds hers. Her real one, that is.

The sex drug that HYDRA developed worked far better than he was expecting – far better than he'd been led to expect. He didn’t think she even noticed when he’d given her the tiny injection; he’d barely felt it himself. Even now he can’t stop touching her because she may be unconscious but just having her in his arms is a comfort. He has to give whoever developed it credit; they did a damn good job.

His fingers trace her spine. He can’t wait to have her in a bed.

It would’ve been deeply suspicious for Garrett to request she meet him somewhere with a bed, but he could’ve at least put a couch in his office before planning this.

At least the rug is thick.

And he doesn’t even care, too much, that they’re there – but they are going to have to get up and move a lot sooner than he wants to. Hopefully to a bed.

He pulls her lab coat further over her, trying to keep her warm as she shifts against his chest.

If she does find her real soulmate – if she touches someone else and wants them like he wanted her with the drug rushing through his system, he'll kill him. He'll kill her soulmate and keep her.

He didn't want her when Garrett first gave him the mission, but she's his, now, and he'll never let her go.

She makes a soft noise in her sleep and he presses a kiss to her temple and she quiets, breathing deeply again.

She's _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> This idea got tossed around by the three of us terrible people so much like...two years ago...and I can't remember who originally came up with it. I don't think it was me though, so Amy or JD, I hope this does your idea justice.
> 
> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to come poke me!


End file.
